You say PSYCHO like it's a bad thing?
by Sarcastic Irony
Summary: Morgan Enya Teller has been through some tough times but when she goes back home to Charming more challenges await her. Veronica Morrison comes back with her and the two of them shake things up... what are Happy and Juice going to do? Love is complicated
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Well I've been watching Sons Of Anarchy and well you know how it goes an idea just pops into your head. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer- Come on seriously??? Oh and also Theo and Veronica are all teskodanceparty and you MUST check out her Sons Of Anarchy stories or else!**

**This going to be a HappyXOC and JuiceXOC**

**

* * *

**

**Leukemia.**

The Teller-Morrow Garage was quiet, almost too quiet.

The weather seemed to fit the mood perfectly, cloudy and wet. The usual inhabitants were all at the hospital but not for any treatment themselves but to wait and watch as the little girl they had all come to love in one way or another was being diagnosed with leukaemia.

Morgan knew she was sick and that was why her family was sad but she had never seen then like this before and it frightened her, more than any needle ever could.

"Mommy why is everybody sad?" she asked quietly.

Gemma Teller didn't even dare answer her daughter because she knew if she did then the tears would come so it was her friend that spoke up instead.

"Baby don't worry, everyone is a little sad because you're sick but you have to try really, really hard to get better and then we'll be happy again ok?" stated the blonde woman sat next to her hospital bed.

Morgan looked at her Aunt LuAnn and gave her the brightest smile she could.

Outside the hospital room John Teller was watching his little girl being examined by the doctor and having blood taken to be tested.

"She's gonna be ok you know" his long time friend told him "She's a fighter and she'll beat this"

"I know Clay... but she's just a kid 8 years old" John sighed.

"Hey she put Tig in his place and weeded her way into all our hearts, if she can do that then this will but no problem at all" he joked and smiled fondly through the glass.

Later that day Morgan was bored and a little scared about being in the hospital all on her own, her family had gone to eat and bring her a few things. She hated being hooked up to all these machines and her arm was still sore and bruised from all the blood that the doctor had taken earlier.

Chibs was coming back to check on Morgan when he heard her sniffle and saw the tear that trickled down her face. He didn't even think twice about it, he walked in and sat on her bed gathering the little girl into his arms while she cried, whispering nonsense into her ear trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, come on darlin' it's ok I got you" he soothed.

"Chibs! I wanna go home" Morgan cried and clung tighter to the leather cut he always wore.

"I know sweetheart but you have ta let the doc help you"

"But I don't like it here, it's scary" she mumbled.

"Hey, we're here little one. Nothin' is gonna happen to ya. Promise" he said while looking down and kissing her forehead, she was yawning and snuggled into him finally letting sleep take over.

Chibs put her under the blankets and looked up to see some of his brothers outside. Walking out he let out a sigh and turned to John.

"She's scared and wants ta go home" he told them and watched as they all turned to look at a sleeping Morgan.

"Well she's asleep so at least that's somethin'. Gemma was goin' to bring Jax an Opie to see her but I'll go tell her to bring them tomorrow" Bobby said and walked back down the hall, leaving Chibs, John and Tig.

"Theo should be back soon an we got things to discuss with him Chibs. Tig can you stay with her for a bit?" John asked the younger man.

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll call if anything changes" was all he said before walking in and sitting in the armchair next to the bed.

**The Aftermath.**

After the hospital had let her come home Gemma had mostly kept her inside after finding out that Morgan could easily bleed to death if she fell and that she could bruise very easily. She had also noticed some of the other symptoms the doctor had mentioned affecting her little girl- there was the headaches, fevers and tiredness that kept the child inside.

"I hate that I have to keep her locked in here like some sort of prisoner but it's for her own good. She already had bruises all along her back and sides from when she fell over yesterday" Gemma confessed to LuAnn.

Jax and Opie hated to see Morgan look so tired all the time and soon started leaving her alone and hanging with the others.

Bobby had noticed that Morgan was always at her window watching the other kids have fun and it made his gut clench to see her as depressed as she was at that window.

Morgan could feel how everyone avoided her now; she hadn't even seen her own brother in what felt like years unless she was watching from her window. She felt like one of the girls in the stories her Mom told locked away and just waiting for someone… anyone.

Today was different she wasn't just going to sit there and watch everyone else. She decided that she was going outside. Getting dressed into her jeans, boots and red top she tip-toed passed her mother who was reading a magazine and out into the front of the garage. Looking around she saw Tig, Clay, Bobby and her Dad all huddled round a bike and so she ran as fast as she could across the yard, ducking behind anything big enough to shield her from view and inched around the corner smiling and proud of herself.

Piney had watched the mission impossible style escape that the kid had pulled off and practically laughed himself into a coughing fit. He told John what the kid had done and he looked proud of her for actually making it and then asked Chibs to follow her.

Morgan didn't know where she was going nor did she really care it was just great to be outside again and without everyone treating her as though she was going to break into a million pieces at any moment. She found herself looking at the front of the only Library in Charming and walked in looking around at all the books.

Chibs had known that it was only a matter of time before Morgan made a break for it, anyone with eyes and half a brain could tell that she was getting restless and annoyed staying in that room all day while everyone else was outside. He watched her enter the Library and smiled, the kid was always too smart for her own good and she would probably be more so now that she had entered the building in front of him. Walking in he nodded to Mrs Greenly who smiled and pointed him in the direction Morgan had headed, she was sat on one of the cushions in the kid's area with a book that looked like it weighed more than she did. On the front was the title a collection of poems and literature and he had to laugh. She couldn't pick one of the children's books she chose something that was for a more advanced age group.

"Well little fire I can't say tha' am surprised" he chuckled settling himself down next to her.

"Am I in trouble for sneaking out?" she asked.

"Nope, Piney saw ya and told us and I knew it was just a matter of time 'fore you busted out"

"Mom used to read to me before I went to bed and she said I was a Princess and that I would be in my own fairy-tale, but I feel like I'm one of the ones that's locked in a tower"

"We're all worried about ya sweetheart... your Mom especially and she's just doing it to keep you safe"

"Yeah I know... Hey Chibs what did you say before when you first came in?"

"Do ya know what Enya means?" she shook her head "Enya means Little Fire"

"Wow I didn't know that I like my middle name now... can we go home now?" she asked.

They both got up and walked towards the entrance and Morgan checked out the book that she had been reading and they made their way back to the garage.

"You know one day I'll read all the books in that Library" she declared seriously.

He smiled and ruffled her hair but he knew she was dead serious and he knew that one day she would read all the books in that Library.

* * *

**Well that's your lot for now. I'll try and get chapter 1 out either tomorrow or Tuesday so look out for that and please tell me what you think and how I can make it better.**

**Again major thanks to teskodanceparty who is my bestest and awesome fic buddy and whom with out this fic would not have even been started.**


	2. Chapter 1 Drama and Choices

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to ozlady80, Danae Jo, theadventurer and Akumi Uchiha who have read and reviewed my story. Veronica belongs to teskodanceparty and both her and Ronnie rock!**

**Disclaimer- If I did then Happy would belong to me and be in it more and Juice would belong to teskodanceparty.**

* * *

Going back home was a big deal for me and not for the usual reasons, no I was worried because of the bruise I had on the left side of my face and the busted lip my asshat of a possessive stalker ex Mark had given me when I told him it was over. Happy my self pro-claimed protector had taken one look at the damage and shot off to find Mark with a couple of the other 'sons'.

Veronica was so pissed I was actually considering locking her in her room but she promised not to do anything rash… ha like I'd fall for that with her temper. It was like life was mocking me or keeping the balance- I had just finished my final degree and doctorate in Anthropology, graduating with honours and that's when he decides to get all weird and clingy, showing up everywhere even the garage. Kozik thought that it was weird at first and then when Mark tried stopping me from going to the clubhouse he was furious and had a 'chat' with him. When Mark came to the apartment the next day he started screaming about how I'm cheating on him and of course because I was so sick of his bullshit…

"_It's over, done, finito, ended. I can't deal with your paranoid delusions and shitty behaviour anymore" I screamed back._

"_Well maybe if you weren't banging all those biker guys I wouldn't be like this!"_

"_You stupid fucking idiot! They are my family and they treat me better than you ever did! Ronnie was right about you, I should've listened to her!"_

_I felt the pain even before I had registered what had actually happened. I raised my hand to my face and winced drawing it back I saw the blood._

"_You really should get out of here now while you can still walk" I said deathly calm._

_He walked out slamming the door behind him while I went to the bathroom and inspected the damage, a split lip and a cut along my left cheek which had the skin around it already bruising._

"_HONEY I'M HOME!" Ronnie's voice came from the living room, her boots giving away her position as she walked through the place._

"_I'm in the bathroom Ron"_

"_Holy shit what the hell happened to your face?" she exclaimed, unknown to me Happy was standing in the hallway listening as I replied._

"_Mark and I split up and he got angry" I sighed._

_The next thing I knew I was staring into Happy's eyes which had darkened with rage while he was looking at my face. I glanced at Ronnie only to see that she was smirking and backing out of the bathroom while waving at me, I'd get her later. _

"_I'm goin' to kill him" Happy rasped touching my cheek gently. _

"_Hap, its fine lets just forget about it ok?" I pleaded._

"_The bastard hit you Morgan"_

_I knew there was no point in arguing with him so I just sighed and nodded, Happy then shocked me by putting his arms around my waist and hugging me to him. Damn I could feel his muscles through the fabric of his clothes and it felt right and safe to be wrapped around him like this. I knew that I had developed feelings for the strong protector over the last couple of months and it was one of the reasons why I broke up with Mark. _

"_Just promise me that you won't do anything reckless?" I muttered into his shoulder._

"_Promise, me an the boys will take care of this and then we'll head out" he agreed letting me go and I felt cold and empty inside._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ronnie clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Yo! Space Cadet, come back now" she laughed at the sheepish look I just knew was on my face.

"What?"

"I asked how we are gonna do this, because it's drawing more attention than we fucking want going back together especially with the cars…"

"Yeah but if we go together then realistically we'll be safer and can watch each other's backs"

"Right, well Happy, Koz and some of the prospects are going up before us anyway so that they have a stronger influence if anything does happen and also he's going to explain this shit to Clay and everyone up there" she sighed.

I knew that Ronnie was still had mixed feelings about going back, hell so did I. She had told me why she left and who she left behind even though it killed her to, I understood the need to get away. She had left behind some that she loved, she defended that she cared for everyone equally but I knew she loved him it was in her voice every time she said his name… Juan Carlos Ortiz.

"Ok you can't lie to me Ron, I know you don't want to go back but my question is why?"

"I always knew that I couldn't stay away forever but now that it comes down to it… I just don't know" she sighed and left it at that.

The next couple of hours were spent packing up our stuff in boxes and loading them into out cars. Ronnie got a call from either Happy or Kozik about my now dead ex boyfriend and refused to tell me anything about it. We were going to give the guys a head start and then follow.

We went to bed after tying up some loose ends and got ready for the long ass drive back home, I was still worried about Ronnie but I knew better than to push her for the details. Plus it wasn't as if I didn't have any of the same worries she did.

"Get your ass outta bed we got to go" was the awakening I got from Ronnie.

"Fuck off, I'm gettin' up alright"

"Not a morning person are ya sweetheart?" she chuckled as I threw my pillow at her.

We got ready and headed out.

* * *

**Well review and tell me if I can make it better, I know it's off to a slow start but please be patient**.


	3. Chapter 3 Thorn In My Side

**Hey guys I'm sorry this took so long but there have been some complications in my life recently and I'm finding it hard to deal. **

**Thank you to FunnyMick, LiveFreeDieWell, Fall-Back-Down, Yammy1983, ozlady80, Danae Jo, theadventurer and Akumi Uchiha who have read and reviewed my story. Veronica belongs to teskodanceparty and both her and Ronnie are awesome!**

**Ok just some things that I would like to point out so the stroy makes a little more sense- The sudden move back to Charming is not just about the ex-boyfriend but mostly, this IS a Happy/OC story but also with Juice/OC and finally Happy is about 33 and Morgan is 28...ish**

**Disclaimer- Damn I wish! This chapter was written while listening to Bon Jovi's- Thorn In My Side.**

* * *

Not even 4 hours on the road and we already had to dodge some Mayans that were riding around, if things kept on going like this then we'd never fucking make it to Charming. I was beginning to think that Ronnie had the right idea about splitting up because really we were drawing a lot of un-wanted attention.

"We have to Morgan, it's the only way we're going to get there"

"Yeah I know but I'm not fuckin' ecstatic about it ok"

"Well neither am I but we knew this could happen, call Hap and let him know, they should be there by now" she reasoned.

I pulled out the pre-paid cell and dialled Happy's number.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"It's me, Mayans are around and we're drawing too much attention together so Ronnie and I are splitting up-"

"Shit! That's not good"

"I know... listen we're about 3 hours from the border and that's when we'll go in different directions"

I could just picture the look on his face and heard him mumble something to someone on his end who replied with a very pissed off 'This is bad'. I raised an eyebrow at Ronnie who shook her head.

"Ok do it, call when you're passed the border and if anyone recognises you or her. When you get near we'll come and meet you"

"Right, I'll tell her now...Bye"

Putting the phone away I saw the smug look on her face and instantly clicked on to what she was doing.

"Oh you bitch"

"What?" she asked innocently, which was ruined by the smirk on her face.

"Don't what me; I know what's going on in your tiny little brain" I hissed and narrowed my eyes at her.

"And how do you know that hmmm?"

"Because I've known you your whole life sweetie, so don't even try it! Happy said to go ahead with the plan but call if we either get in trouble or someone recognises us and when we get near Charming, someone will meet us"

We exchanged hugs, 'be safe's' and promises to call then with that we headed for the border and went our separate ways. I checked into a motel that was a good two hours passed the border and called to check on Ronnie who said she was fine for the moment and looking round for a motel.

I stepped into the shower trying to wash away hours of dust from being on the road.

Psychologists say that the most important attachments are made during childhood and with out them, we would be socially and emotionally stunted throughout the rest of our lives. The only real attachment I ever made as a kid was probably with Chibs, he was the only one that was ever really there for me when I was sick and even after. My Mom was there when she could be but I knew that she hated seeing me with almost no hair, pale, tired and ill so I didn't let it bother me just tried to stay strong and beat the cancer... yeah well that was easier said than done. My Dad had the club to worry about back then but he still used to make some time for me, he'd take me with him sometimes on his bike just for a ride out and honestly those were some of the best times in my life. My Brother Jax was a completely different story, before the cancer we used to be nearly inseparable, I'd follow him round like a lost puppy because he was the one who taught me how to fight and ride a bike. Now God knows I love Veronica to bits and she literally is the little sister I always wanted but from the age of 8 I was jealous of her, it was like Jax had forgotten about me, my Mom had the daughter she always wanted not the sick one that she was stuck with…

I scrambled out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing; only a few people had this number.

"Hello?"

"Morgan, it's me… I've had a bit of trouble"

"Holy Shit Ronnie we've been apart for what 3-4 hours and you can't keep out of trouble" I laughed.

"Ha well ya know me always up for some fun" she replied sneakily and then got serious "Mayans found me at a bar in Mexico, now before you haul ass down there I'm near L.A I got out and I'm not hurt but I need you to let Happy know for me ok?"

Fucking girl is going to give me a heart attack I swear!

"Ok fine, where are you headed now?"

"I don't know but I'll call you, be safe" she said and hung up.

I phoned Happy.

"Yeah"

"That's no way to answer your phone Hap"

"Morgan? You alright?"

"Ronnie just called, Mayans recognised her up in Mexico and chased her, she lost them and she's near L.A-"

"That girl is going to get her skinny ass killed"

"Never fuckin mind her! She's going to give me a heart attack one of these days" he chuckled at that "Hey Hap, how… how is everyone down there?"

He sighed "Not good babe, Donna's funeral is tomorrow and everyone is still shaken up about that shit and they know something is going down with Ronnie and you so it's tense as fuck" he confessed slightly hesitant.

"Hap it's me you're talkin to... they're all excited that Ronnie's coming home aren't they?"

He sighed and that was all the answer I needed.

"I knew coming back was a bad idea, I should've just stayed in Tacoma with you guys and let this shit blow over"

"Hey, you know it's not like that" he protested.

"Ok sure if you say so, I told you why I left why is everything suddenly different now? Nothin will have changed"

Just freakin great, I sound like some poor sod off the Jerry Springer Show.

"Because you ain't the same girl anymore Morgan you're better that's why and if they don't like it fuck them" he said it like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Thanks Hap... I'm going to get a few hours sleep and then head back out so I'll see you soon"

"Sure see you soon babe" he sighed.

**Happy's P.O.V**

Opie was a mess and his kids were even worse. What had gone down was some bad shit and Donna didn't deserve it, even though Morgan wasn't here and thought what she did about the family she was still upset about it and I knew she was.

I sighed as I caught sight of Jax and Tig, the shit heads couldn't wait until the funeral was over to have their pissing contest... well at least Opie knew nothing about it yet. I looked around and caught Juice's eye and nodded towards our bikes.

I waited until everyone was gone and then started talking.

"I got a call last night brother…" I rumbled my voice deep and darker than usual and his head shot up.

He takes off his sunglasses, meets my eyes and I nod just once.

"What…what'd she say?" he stammers and I pretend not to notice because the kid feels the same way about Ronnie as I do as Morgan.

"It was Morgan. She said something about Veronica in Mexico and Mayans finding her there" I didn't notice how I said her name with care I didn't know I possessed.

"I don't know how she got back into California, Mayans were hot on her fucking tail but she did. She's somewhere near L.A." I told him and noticed the tension and conflict in his face, he wanted to haul ass to his girl just like I did.

"Shiiiit," he finally hissed.

"Juice you here man?" I asked and he shook himself from whatever he was thinking.

"Yeah," he said, swinging his leg over his bike and starting it, "I'm here"

I watched him ride off and grinned to myself, the kid was so fuckin whipped it was almost sad...

* * *

**Oh yeah you probably should read teskodanceparty's SOA stories because then this one will make a lot more sense as it is like a alternate version of events based on or parrallel to hers plus she is ace!**

**Right go for it, tell me what you think and how I can improve and if you have any ideas for me to work into the story.**


	4. Chapter 3 Have A Nice Day

**Ok I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter but here it is. To understand this story you have to read teskodanceparty's Sons of Anarchy story. Ronnie belongs to teskodanceparty and both of them are amazing.**

**Thank you to FunnyMick, LiveFreeDieWell, Fall-Back-Down, Yammy1983, ozlady80, Danae Jo, theadventurer, Akumi Uchiha, HermioneandMarcus, Azcowgirl1992 and bloomsky who have read and reviewed my story.**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and hit the road hoping not to run into any trouble.

I shoved a mixed cd into the player and was immediately serenaded by Bon Jovi's Have A Nice Day and I grinned at the irony.

After about 4 hours I tried phoning Ronnie and... got no freakin answer. Damn! She always answers her phone for me it's like an unspoken rule between us, unless we were either dead or in trouble we answered the phone. Shit, shit, shit, shit... if she's not already dead I'm going to kill her!

I pulled my car into a violent u-turn and raced back towards the border.

**Happy's P.O.V**

I had just answered the phone to Ronnie when Juice stormed into the bar looking furious and I held up my hand to shut him up for a minute, surprisingly it worked... for a second anyway.

"What happened, where is she, what the fuck man?" he said, trying to push past Tig who was acting like a human barricade. Tig wrapped his arm around Juice's neck and spun on his heel, spilling him on the floor.

"Veronica says to calm the fuck down Juice; she's not up on any charges" I repeated to him smiling down at him a little.

"ATF is just trying to shake her up Juice; she's a smart girl she knows what to do" Tig said and helped him up.

"Alright… yeah alright. I'll let her know, bye" and with that I shut my phone, when I looked at Juice he looked enraged and if I didn't know any better he looked as though he was considering trying to get into with me, fucking good luck with that.

"Veronica needs Morgan to get her car; she couldn't get a hold of her so she called me" I shrugged and started walking out to the parking lot. Juice put a hand up, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a corner.

"What-" he started before he caught on to the fact that I was glaring at him. I didn't say anything for a long time, just clapped a hand over his on my shoulder and pushing his off.

"I've gotta call Morgan" I said and waited for him to nod before I walked away.

I dialled her number and started to get worried after a couple of rings until she finally picked up seeming out of breath.

"H-hello Ronnie?"

"No Morgan it's me, why didn't you pick up before?"

"There was a slight incident which involved all of my attention but don't worry its sorted now"

"Damn Morgan what happened now?"

"I think Mayans are looking out for anyone fitting mine and Ronnie's description because I stopped for gas about half an hour ago and had to do some Mission Impossible style shit to get out of there while trying to loose them"

"These bastards are posting look outs, it's the only way keep finding you two-"

"Hey! Get off my car or I'll pull your fucking voice box out asshole!" she growled and I knew that she was both scared and angry.

"Morgan? Hey, what's going on?"

She sighed "Nothing don't worry so much it'll give you wrinkles, anyway _you _called _me_ remember"

"Ronnie phoned she needs you to meet her so she can get to her car, some bullshit ATF agent took her in to try and get stuff on the club" while I was talking I heard the rumble of an engine and a screech of tires.

"Shit Hap, ATF is involved?... I might be able to help on that front but it's not guaranteed"

"That's my girl, just make sure you get to Ronnie as fast as you can Morgan and then both of you need to get straight here" I noticed the slip I made with the 'my girl' comment but tried to brush it off.

"I know Hap, see you soon" she grumbled.

**Morgan's P.O.V**

It was about two hours later when I got to where Ronnie was being held, I spotted her and got out the car just in time to hear her mutter something.

"How fucking long am I going to wait for her to drive here from-" she was muttering as I got into hearing range.

"Ass-fuck nowhere, sweetheart you've been waiting your whole life for me" I finished from a few feet away and she grinned. I immediately hugged her and pushed her back.

"God you stink like seaweed Ronnie" I informed her and she poked me in the chest.

"Listen Teller, I've been in there for a day and a half, of course I stink. What took you so long?"

"I was almost to the border looking for you before you called Happy, and by the time he called me I was dodging rush hour traffic" I told her leaving out the part about the Mayans, and shoved her into my car and got directions as to where she left hers and when we came to the beach I couldn't help but smile while she laughed.

"Yeah, how was this Happy phone call?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively, dodging my hands as I tried to hit her, the truth was I was in deep with Happy and I didn't have a fuckin clue as to what to do about it.

"Oh shut up Veronica, where are we going?" I asked trying to change the subject and she let me, she got in her car and followed me to my motel room. Ronnie went straight for the shower and I called Happy to let him know what was going on.

"I got her, she's ok" was the first thing I said to him.

"What happened?"

I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer, "The ATF bitch told her about Donna to try and get her to rat on the club, Ron said something about Otto and this bitch getting into it...there's something off about this Hap and it's not just my profiling that's telling me that either"

"Well I got some people here who want to speak to ya" he stated and I heard him passing the phone, oh shit, please don't be Jax or Mom, please don't be Jax or Mom!

"Little Fire, you there sweetheart?" came the voice of the Scotsman I loved like a father.

Damn just hearing his voice made my throat tighten and my eyes sting with unshed tears, "Hey Pops what's up?" I smiled when I heard his laughter down the phone.

"Waitin for you to finally get yer ass back home baby girl and wondering why some little fuck laid a hand on you" Oops, I could tell he was pissed because of the way his voice lowered into an almost growl at the end.

"Oh so Happy told you guys then... well, It's-"

"Fuckin lucky that he's already dead is what it is"

"I didn't want to bother anyone and ya'll had your own shit to deal with... plus it wasn't your problem it was mine"

"Sweetheart you should know by now that if someone hurts a member of our family then it becomes our problem, now you just hurry up an get back here ok?"

"Yeah, sure Pops I'll be back soon. Promise" I could hear someone else muttering something.

"Morgan girl, you know you can't stay away forever right?" Clay asked and I laughed.

"Yeah don't worry Ronnie knows that as well, we always said we'd be back some day"

"Yeah well some time tomorrow would be nice, we need to sort this shit out we can protect you and Ronnie here... plus it would keep me from going fuckin insane"

"Yeah ok for your sanity if nothing else, you better have a cake and everything" he laughed and handed the phone back to Happy.

"I don't know if I should hug you or hit you the next time I see you" I mused and he chuckled.

"You gotta get here first, so the quicker you get here the quicker you get to deceide. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah alright bye," I smiled and slammed the phone down just as Ronnie emerged from the bathroom, maybe she wouldn't clock on to who I was talking to if I just acted cool and calm about it.

She rolled onto her stomach and finger brushed her long red hair while I fidgeted.

"What does Happy say?" she finally asked; breaking the silence and making me choke on my own spit.

"Who says it was Happy?" I asked, smirking at her the way only the Teller family could.

"Oh maybe because I've known you my entire life so you can't really lie to me, what'd they say?" she prodded my shoulder and I sighed.

"Clay thinks we should head home, let them take care of us. I just don't know…" I trailed off. She knew what I meant though.

"You don't know how you're going to go back to it after all this time, everything we've been through together and on our own? I know" She supplied and I nodded, she waited for me to continue.

"Not just that, what about Jax?"

"What about him?" she asked, arching an eyebrow and I scoffed at her "Oh come on that was what twenty years ago, he loves you Morgan you're his sister" she said and leaned into me, I shoved her back.

"Yeah but we've always been-"

"Standoff-ish" she yawned.

"Towards each other, I don't know if I could go back to that...besides he likes you better, you're the baby"

"Well that's not something to go by sweetie," she said and drew me into a hug, for some reason Ronnie's hugs were what I imagined my Mom's hugs to feel like "Everyone loves me, or they hate me. There's never really a middle ground is there?" Ronnie sighed and rolled away from me again.

"Ain't that the truth" I whispered and turned off the lamp.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry about the wait. Tell me what you think and if I can make it better**. ** This chapter was written listening to Bon Jovi- Have A Nice Day.**


End file.
